


Three's a Party

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Double Penetration, Jack's a talker, Multi, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: Tim's going to be sore for days after this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrepentant filth, and like so many things, it is [all](https://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com/post/151080129863/whos-in-the-mood-for-a-tim-sandwich-%CA%96) [Jillus'](http://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com) [fault](https://jilldrawblog.tumblr.com/post/151084477823/well-i-guess-we-all-know-tonights-theme).

“Jack - it’s too much, it’s - you’re not gonna  _ fit mmmph _ .” Tim is babbling so Jack shuts him up with his mouth.

“Aw babe, you can take it, I know you can,” he says when he draws back, grinning at the way Tim’s eyes go wide when Jack runs his fingers around Tim’s stretched hole

“But -”

“Hush now,” Jack says, positioning the head of his dick, and is charmed when Tim complies, biting his lip against whatever he was going to say next. “You got him, big guy?”

Wilhelm rests his head on Tim’s shoulder and shifts Tim in his lap. “Yup.” Tim makes a breathless little noise when the movement shifts the position of Wilhelm’s dick already inside him, and Jack will never get tired of that, not ever, and he can’t wait to hear what Tim sounds like when he’s stuffed full of both of their cocks.

“Atta boy. Breathe,” Jack suggests as he starts pressing in. Wilhelm shifts one hand from where he’s been playing with Tim’s nipple to lift one of Tim’s thighs, holding him spread open so Jack has a better angle. “Thanks,” Jack says absently, frowning in concentration as he works the tip in. He stops to check on Tim, who is breathing fast and staring down with wide eyes at where Jack’s pressing into him. Jack rakes a hand down Tim’s chest to distract him, and then groans in unison with Wilhelm as Tim clenches down in surprise.

“God, you’re so fucking,” Jack works himself another inch in, dick pressing against Wilhelm’s and Tim’s head drops back against Wilhelm’s shoulder with a whine. “So fucking  _ perfect _ , look at you, knew you could take it.” He tries a gentle thrust and Tim’s hand scrabbles for his shoulder, but it’s not to push Jack away, it’s to pull him closer, and Jack grins and licks a stripe up Tim’s throat for the way it makes Tim shiver.

“Next time,” Jack grunts, starting up a shallow rhythm that gets him a little deeper with each rocking thrust. “Next time we’ll have you on all fours, yeah? One cock shoved down your throat and the other up your ass, you’d love that, wouldn’t you.” Tim’s face is flushing bright red but his dick is rallying where he’d gone a little limp while Jack pushed his way in. “Yeah, I know what you like,” Jack says, planting a biting kiss on Tim’s shoulder.

“Who do you think you’d rather suck,” Jack continues breathlessly as Tim whines, eyes closing. “Me or Wil here? I can’t decide. Your lips look so good stretched around my dick,” he pants, and Tim shudders, “but god, do I love wrecking your ass.” He thrusts harder to prove the point, dick sliding against Wilhelm’s with a filthy sound and Tim  _ wails _ .

Wilhelm’s sitting quietly through all of this, holding Tim pinned against his broad chest while Jack does the work. Jack can feel himself sliding against Wilhelm with every thrust, and he applauds Wilhelm’s patience, he really does, but he could stand to see some action out of the big man too. Jack shifts closer, lifting Tim’s other leg and taking over the one that Wilhelm’s holding up. “Don’t let me have all the fun here,” he says, looking at Wilhelm. “If he’s not a sobbing mess by the end of this you’re fired.”

Wilhelm raises his eyebrows at that, but he shifts his knees a little wider to give himself more leverage and starts rocking his hips the tiniest bit. It’s just the barest amount of movement, but that added friction is exactly what Jack needs to see stars and he swears, digging his fingers into Tim’s thighs.

“ _ Christ _ , okay, okay, you’re not fired.” A breathless laugh makes it out of Jack’s chest as Tim’s panting moans fill the room. 

Wilhelm curls one large arm around Tim’s chest and brings his fingers up to Tim’s mouth, brushing at his lips. “Suck,” he says, and Tim opens his mouth, eagerly wrapping his lips around Wilhelm’s large fingers. He’s sloppy, but he  _ is _ distracted, and the noises he makes are nothing to the wet sounds of Jack and Wilhelm fucking into him.

Wilhelm rolls his hips with a little more force, and Tim moans around his fingers. “Such a good boy, Tim,” Wilhelm says, nuzzling the side of Tim’s neck. “But I want to hear you  _ scream  _ for us.” Jack grins - now  _ that’s _ what he’s talking about.

Wilhelm keeps up a steady stream of filth. “You feel so good on my cock, taking it all in, taking both of us. Fuck, your mouth feels good too - you gonna suck my cock next time, suck it all down and let me come down your throat? I bet you would, and you’d be so good at it, so good.”

Jack doesn’t think he’s ever heard so many words come out of Wilhelm’s mouth at one time; he wouldn’t have figured him for a talker in bed, but hearing that big bass rumble dirty little nothings into Tim’s ear and seeing Tim almost shake apart because of it is somehow  _ really  _ doing it for Jack, and his orgasm catches up with him almost before he even feels it coming. Jack’s hips snap forward of their own accord and Tim cries out, muffled by Wilhelm’s fingers as Jack grinds into him, letting himself release deep inside Tim. He pulls out slowly, suddenly breathless, and Tim shudders, falling back into Wilhelm's lap.

Jack shifts back up the bed, leaning back on his elbows. He still sounds a little winded, even to himself, when he says, “Your turn, big guy. Go to town.”

There’s a moment where Wilhelm just looks at him, and then he presses a kiss to Tim’s neck and tosses Tim face down on the bed. Tim makes a surprised noise as he lands, belatedly putting his hands out to break his fall, but Wilhelm is right behind him, pushing him down and pushing back into him almost in the same motion. Tim’s hands clench in the bedspread as he does, and the way Wilhelm is able to manhandle Tim around - well, it’s entirely too soon for Jack to be interested in that sort of thing again but he is definitely noting it for later.

Wilhelm seems to be taking Jack at his word, pounding into Tim so hard the bed shakes a little with each thrust, and the noises Tim is making now are definitely on their way to screams. Wilhelm hauls Tim’s hips up, grinding into Tim with a squelching noise as Jack’s come starts to leak down Tim’s thighs. Jack rolls toward them, feeling generous, and reaches underneath Tim to get a hand around Tim’s cock. It’s hard and leaking, and Tim almost sobs when Jack plays with the tip before wrapping his fingers around the shaft, pumping slowly. 

“You’re going to come around Wilhelm’s cock, aren’t you Timmy?” Jack purrs into Tim’s ear and Tim shudders, face buried in his arms. “You’re going to show him how tight you can get even after we’ve both fucked you open, isn’t that right?”

Tim nods his head frantically, and then howls as Jack circles the base of his cock and  _ squeezes _ .

“You know what I want to hear, Tim.”

“Yes, yes Jack, yes,  _ please -”  _  Jack smiles and goes back to stroking Tim’s dick, smooth firm strokes the way he knows Tim likes it, and it’s not long at all before Tim is shaking apart, body wringing tight and mouth open on a silent scream. Wilhelm groans as Tim’s body clamps down around him. There are definitely going to be marks on Tim’s hips tomorrow from where Wilhelm’s fingers are digging in, but Jack supposes they’ll match the ones he left on Tim’s thighs. Wilhelm grunts his own release, hips snapping forward erratically before he relaxes, spent.

Wilhelm shifts off to Tim’s other side, patting Tim’s ass as he goes, and Tim himself collapses in on himself, limbs shaking too much to hold him up. Jack traces his fingers through the come starting to trickle down Tim’s thighs, both his and Wilhelm’s. Tim tries to swat him away, but it’s weak and ineffectual and Jack ignores him.

“Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” Tim is gasping the words out to himself and Wilhelm smooths a hand down his back, shooting a glance at Jack. Jack shifts back up toward the head of the bed and nudges Tim’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“How you doing, there, champ? Gotta say, not many people can take two dicks the way you did, especially when one’s the size of Mr. Mountain over here.” Wilhelm huffs, but hey, Jack calls them like he sees them.

Tim groans and turns his head toward Jack. “Fuck, that was -  _ fuck, _ ” he says with a dopey grin. He’s got tear-tracks on his cheeks and he’s still catching his breath, but he looks blissed out and generally well-fucked.

“Incoherence - that’s what I like to hear at a time like this.” Tim shifts toward Jack, burying his face in Jack’s chest, and Jack drapes an arm around him. Tim always gets cuddly, after, and Jack can deal.

He looks up and sees Wilhelm watching them, and he looks - the tiniest bit forlorn, Jack supposes.

Jack sighs.

“Get over here, christ, don’t make me tell you twice.” Wilhelm hesitates, and Jack huffs. “You just fucked him stupid, I think you can cuddle for a few minutes.” Tim turns and looks at Wilhelm, and whatever Wilhelm sees there must be convincing because Wilhelm comes over, settling behind Tim and resting a hand cautiously on his hip.

“There, was that so hard?” Tim turns back to glare at Jack. “What? Don’t give me that face. Besides, you should be resting up. Gotta be ready for round two.”

Tim chokes. “Round  _ two _ ?”

Jack knows what the grin on his face looks like, he can tell by the way Tim’s eyes widen and Wilhelm’s brows raise. “Oh, sweetheart, you didn’t think we were  _ done _ , did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
